


Fate / Poison

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: Youngjae finds himself in a Strip Club, dragged there by his friends. He is annoyed and wants to leave but a cretain Stripper makes it worth to stay.Fate? Never heard of that...But the Man in his sheets thinks other wise.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	Fate / Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Their Poison Stages gave me feelings and thoughts...
> 
> 💚

Slightly annoyed was an understatement. Today was Youngjae's birthday and he planned to stay at home with his friends. He already imagined the night to be just them, playing some Video Games while eating Pizza or some other unhealthy things. It’s been a while since all of them where together, so he was really looking forward to it. But to his annoyance, it seemed like his friends had other plans to spend HIS Birthday. 

Whenever he saw movies where people getting dragged into Strip Clubs against their will, he always thought "Thanks God, I have good friends who would never do that". But today was his birthday, he was at a Strip Club and he was definitely not in the mood to enjoy this. 

Youngjae looked over to his friends, shaking his head while he chewed on the insides of his cheeks. He was mad that he was bored and annoyed, while his friends had the time of their lives, drooling about some random chicks. The Club was too loud, too packed with sweaty people and and the air felt sticky and suffocating from all the cigarette dust.

The only good thing was that it was a Club, were Man and Woman could perform alternately. Well, if only someone of the dancers would catch his eyes. But they were all too muscular, too bulky and just too much for Youngjae's liking, so there wasn’t a reason to stay a second longer.

He emptied his Drink in one go and sighed deeply, debating with himself if he should say bye to his friends or just leave without saying a thing. He knew it would be rude, but they would try to make him stay of course and he wasn't in the mood to stay any longer. 

He must admit that he was a bit sad. His friend knew him well enough that this wasn't how he wanted to spend his special day and they still dragged him into this lousy Club. 

Youngjae grabbed his Jacket and was about to leave as the Song started. He couldn't say if it was the whistle at the beginning or the heavy and sexy beat that grabbed his attention immediately. Slowly he turned around to the stage, everything felt like it was happening in timelapse, as if he suddenly was in another world. 

Youngjae had to swallow hard and his eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the man on tage. Long hair, a well fitting Suit, Glasses, Piercings and a cheeky Smile on his lips, short: Youngjae's Type. Maybe not the long and wavy hair, but it suited him so well, that he wouldn’t complain. Youngjae wasn't sure how this worked, but it made him look soft but sexy at the same time.

His eyes were glued on him, mustering him from head to Toe. Youngjae's breathing became heavier as the man bend forward, giving him a good view on his backside. The tight fitting suit he wore, put the perfect spotlight on the right places. The firm cheeks and his well toned thighs, Youngjae didn't know where to look at. 

His feet worked on his own, soon he found himself closer to the stage than he wanted, his eyes still glued on the moving body of the other. 

Their eyes met and smirked grew on the lips from the other. Youngjae blushed as he licked over his lips teasingly, his hands were touching his chest, while his hips thrusted up into the air. Youngjae had to swallow hard, he wanted to look away but he couldn't take his eyes off him. He watched how the stripper got rid of his Jacket, giving him a better glimpse of the wonderful body that was hiding underneath the clothes.

JayB, he thought was his name. He wasn’t listening well, when the Moderator announced the Name, but now he wished he would have been more attentive. But who would have known that a Stripper like this, would give this night at least one good thing to remember. 

His back leaned against the pole as he was sliding down with swaying hips, facing the audience, or more Youngjae. Maybe it was arrogant to think that a handsome man like JayB had his eyes only him, he thought, but his skin was tingling under his stare, so he couldn’t just imagine it, right?

Sweat glistered on his milky skin as he threw his head into his neck seductly and opening his legs like an invitation. Youngjae's breath became heavier, as he watched him kneeling on the floor, moving his hips as if he would make love to the air. 

JayB pointed at him and signalised him to come closer, Youngjae shook his head what made the other smile even more. "Come here" he mouthed. Youngjae shook his head again, but his feet worked on their own. Slowly he walked closer to the stage, his cheeks were in a heavy red, but gladly nobody could see them anyways. 

Someone placed a Chair on the Stage and the audience screamed loud, hyping up the whole situation.

The long haired held out his hand for the younger to grab while he was smiling teasingly at him. Youngjae took his hand and climbed onto the stage. It must have looked hilarious, but he couldn't care less, not even as he stumbled on the way to the chair. He still held the warm and soft hand of the other, as the walked in the direction of the place where he should sit.

‘What are You doing Youngjae’ halled through his head over and over again, but it seemed like the music and the man just got him under a spell, he couldn't get out of. Youngjae sat down with shaky legs while he closed his eyes, too embarrassed to face the other or the audience.

He felt so awkward, he wasn't the type that liked to be in the Spotlight to be honest, especially in an unknown situation like this. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt something on his crotch.

Youngjae opened his eyes slowly and saw the wide back in front of him. He looked down and saw how the ass, he was staring at a few minutes ago, was rubbing over his private parts. 

"Oh god...." he moaned out breathless, he didn't even realized that he was kinda hard by now. He felt even more embarrassed that he was in this state just from staring and this simple touch. 

JayB grabbed his hands and lead them over his body. Youngjae could feel the warm and sweaty skin under his shirt, the muscles and his hard nips.

He should feel disgusted by the sweat of a person he didn't know, but touching him like this was so intoxicating and exciting. He could feel the hard buds under his hands as JayB started to massage his own chest with their intertwined hands. Youngjae leaned onto the shoulder of the other, gasping hard for air. 

He felt like he couldn't breath. It was too much, he wanted to go, but on the other side he wanted to feel more. JayB turned around and sat on his lap again, before he wrapped his arms around his shoulder. "Please don't" Youngjae whispered with a shaky voice. 

"Why? Don't you like it? I saw your stares..." the other one whispered back with a dark and seductive voice. He saw the smirk of the other and blushed even more. 

Their faces were so close that he could feel the hot breath of the long haired one, he could see the twin moles over his eye, the piercing right under his other eye, the cute nose and the sweart in his forehead. And he could see his warm but mysterious eyes that pulled him even deeper into his spell. 

Their eyes locked and it felt like the world stood still. The music wasn’t as loud as before, it was his hammering heart now that was louder than everything else. They kept staring at each other for what felt like minutes.

Youngjae was totally stunned by the look of the other one, and it seemed like he noticed it because a cheeky smirk formed on his beautiful lips. JayB cupped his face with one hand and suddenly he felt a wet stripe over his jaw. His hot tongue brushed over his cheek and stopped at his ear, "Meet me in 15 minutes at the back door, Baby" And with that, he got up and collected his clothes before he disappeared behind a curtain. 

Youngjae watched him leaving, still unable to move. Someone helped him to get up, his legs were still shaking as he got down from the stage. He shook his head in disbelief, nothing in the world would make him wait at the back door. He was too embarrassed and just wanted to leave this place

~♡~ 

The back door opened, after what felt like an eternity. He wasn't even sure why he stood In the narrow alley behind the club and it didn't help as he saw the face of the other.

JayB looked a bit confused as he saw that Youngjae was waiting for him, "Oh, you really came" he said while he unlocked his bike, tying to hide the smile that was lingering on his lips. Youngjae's cheeks burned in embarrassment, so it was just a joke from the other one? He turned around and was about to go, cursing at his own dumb self. 

"Hey, No... please wait...actually I'm happy that you came... I just thought it was maybe a bit to much for you, so I doubted that you want to see me again..." he placed his warm hand on Youngjae's shoulder and looked at him with worry written all over his face, "I'm Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.... I just... Don’t know... Couldn’t take my eyes of you..." he said with a shy smile as he scratched the back of his neck. 

Youngjae just stared at him. He opened his mouth to say, something, but no words came out. "I'm Jaebeom by the way, but all my friends call me JB. What's your Name?" . "Y... Youngjae...." was all he could say. "Nice to meet you Youngjae, sooo... can we go to your place? My roommate has someone over and... I don’t know, it would be a bit awkward... You know" he said amused . Jaebeom sat on his bike and stared at the other, waiting for an answer. 

"Mhm?" he looked confused, like he came back from another World. "Uhm... If we can go to your place...? If it's okay for you...? I mean that’s why you are here, right? Or do you want to go to another Club?" he asked while looking a bit confused again. Damn, he must think Youngjae was a bit slow or something. 

Youngjae shook his head and chewed on his lips out of nervousness "N... No...”. Jaebeom smiled softly as he leaned forward to hear him better. “No, I don’t want you to come to my place or No, I don’t want to go to another club?”.

Youngjae blushed even more, "No I don't want to go to another Club… but we can go to my place" he answered quietly, his nervousness became more and more.  
What the hell was he even going? Taking a stripper home with him? Was he totally mad? Sure he drank some alcohol tonight, but he thought the drunkenness had left his body, as he got down from the stage.

Jaebeom smiled brightly as if he had won something, "Come hop on... let me take you on a ride." he said while he patted the back of his bike. He smiled even more as he saw the confused look of the other. “Yeah, Sorry that I don’t have a car” he said teasingly.

Youngjae climbed on the rack slowly "Do you think that works?" he asked a bit worried. The last time he did that, was when he was a child and not a full grown Man. "Sure, you just have to hold onto my waist" he said and Youngjae was sure that he could hear a giggle in his voice. 

He couldn’t believe what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around his waist and Jaebeom started to step into the Pedals. "Where do you live?" he asked and Youngjae told him his address. 

Soon they were on the way to his place, the Night was cloudless, so it was a bit colder than usual. He looked up at the Moon and Stars and hoped that he made the right decision, to take the other one home with him. 

Jaebeom’s long locks tickled his nose due to the wind and he could smell a soft Strawberry scent.  
He had to smile, Strawberry? it would be more than cute if he always smelled this sweet, but maybe he grabbed just the wrong one.

His Fingers started to get cold from the wind and it seemed like Jaebeom noticed his shivers. He stopped the bike and took his jacket off. "What are you doing?" Youngjae mumbled as he watched the actions of the other curiously. "Wrap your hands around my waist again". Youngjae did as he's been told, it was still stange for him to be so close to someone he doesn't even know, but since it got really cold and Jaebeom's body was wonderful warm, he had no other choice than to cuddle close.

He slided back into his jacket and Youngjae laughed. "what?". "Why do you wear your jacket backwards?", "so that your hands won't get cold from the wind, Dummy". Youngjae pressed his cheek again his wide shoulders, the soft scent of his perfume tickled his nose. It wasn't as sweet as the strawberry from his hair, but tender than he imagined it to be. "You probably look a bit dumb like this" he mumbled against his back "mhm… I don't care. At least you won't shake anymore… It's hard to drive straight like this, you know". 

Thoughts kept running through Youngjae's mind, normally he wasn’t like this. He never took someone home from a party or after the first date, not that this was a date but still.... It wasn't his usual behavior and he still wondered why he was on the back of Jaebeom's bike, hugging him tight.

But it was his birthday right? So maybe he could try things, he wouldn't do on any other day. He just hoped that the other won't be too mad if he changes his mind. 

Jaebeom locked his bike near the building, as Youngjae fished for his door keys. Silently they went into the elevator and just started at each other. It was the first time that night, that he could really see the face of the other and he wasn't disappointed at all. His Fingertips brushed over the Piercing under his eye, but he pulled back as soon as he realized what he did.

“Do... Do you do this a lot? I mean... Taking someone on Stage and going home with them afterwards?” Youngjae asked shyly while he played with his Keys, trying to avoid any eye contact.  
Jaebeom shook his head with a soft smile on his face “No actually this was the first time for both things... and you? Do you go to Strip clubs often?” he giggled softly and leaned forward. Youngjae knew he was very quiet but it made him even more nervous, when someone was this close. 

He shook his head quickly before he looked into the wonderful brown eyes. Jaebeom took Youngjae's Hand in his and caressed him softly with his thumb. “I see... then I'm glad that you made an exception today...” the other whispered gently. He was about to cup his cheek as the elevator opened his door. 

"Uhm... it's not the biggest one but..." Youngjae said shyly as he opened his front door. He was about to light up his flat as he felt Jaebeom's arms around his waist. Maybe it was better to leave the lights off, so Jaebeom wouldn't see his blushed face. Youngjae could feel the hot breath on his neck, before Jaebeom pressed his soft lips on his skin, sending a shiver through his whole body.

They stumbled into the bed room as they continued to kiss, losing their shoes and jackets on the way. He cursed at himself that he didn't clean his flat but never did he thought to get a visit like this right now, but he doubted that the elder would care about it. 

Youngjae whimpered as he fell into his soft sheets, the elder wrapped Youngjae's legs around his hips before he sank down on top of him. Youngjae's cheeks became even more red, if that was possible. Jaebeom kissed his skin hungrily, leaving wet stripes of his saliva and sweet kisses all over his neck and jaw. 

Youngjae couldn’t help but whine as the other started to grind his hips against his crotch. His whole body felt like burning and he could feel how hard Jaebeom already was. He gripped into his soft sheets to get a hold, his head felt like spinning from the arousal that went into his lower body. 

Even tho he wanted it so much, somehow he still had an uncomfortable feeling in his belly, it was too fast. He didn't even know Jaebeom’s Surname or something else that might be important. "Jaebeom please..." he whimpered "I’m sorry… I don’t know if I want that…I'm not like that... I'm sorry, but I can't do this..." he said and hid his face under his hands.

His cheeks were burning from embarrassment. Jaebeom got up immediately, as if he burned his hands on him. " Oh.... " was all he said as response. At least he didn't sound too annoyed by him right? He sighed deeply, Youngjae tried to hold eye contact with him, but failed miserably.

"I’m Sorry If I gave you false hopes. I mean, it's not like i didn't wanted it somehow... but " he stuttered slightly "See... I thought tonight, I could be a bit more different but...I just can’t... I’m sorry... I can understand if you want to go now... " he looked at him with sad eyes before he looked down on his shaking hands. He knew it wasn’t bad to change his mind, but he still felt sorry for taking Jaebeom home with him.

"I'm sorry Youngjae, I thought that's why you waited for me... I'm sorry that I stepped over your boundaries" he scratched his neck out of embarrassment. Youngjae's heart was clenching a bit, he must admit. Sure he could understand that the other came for something else but, he still wished he would stay.

"And... what If we just... don’t know... talk?... Or Do you really want me to go?" he asked softly, nearly shyly. 

Youngjae was surprised, "No... I don’t want you to go... If it's really okay for you, then please stay..." he said with a blushed face. He didn't expect the other to stay after he told him that they won't do IT, but Jaebeom was smiling bright and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

Jaebeom looked down on himself and back to Youngjae "would it still be okay if I get rid of my pants? It's a bit... Uhm... Uncomfortable there." Youngjae's eyes wandered down to his crotch, he swallowed heavily as he saw the bulge under the fabric of his Jeans. It just made him feel even worse. "No... It's.... Okay...".

He couldn't take his eyes off him, not even as he opened his Jeans and pulled them down, but it didn’t seem like Jaebeom would mind his stares. 

He shook his head to get out of his trance before he slipped out of his pants as well. Youngjae cuddled under the sheets, trying to hide his body from the looks of the other. He lifted his bed sheets shyly, waiting for him to join. 

Youngjae couldn’t hide his smile, still in disbelief about the situation. "You look beautiful when you smile" Jaebeom whispered and Youngjae looked at him with huge eyes "T.. Thank you but... " He felt Jaebeom's thumb on his lips "No 'but'... You are, okay?" 

Jaebeom intertwined their Fingers gently before he started to speak. Youngjae felt how he relaxed more and more as they continued to talk about everything and nothing. They talked about their hobbies, their favorite Music, they even talked about their favorite dishes. Youngjae had to smile as he remembered their small fight about Mint Chocolate. He couldn't believe that people actually liked to eat Toothpaste flavored Ice cream.

Normally he enjoyed to talk much, but with Jaebeom it was different. Not that he did not like to talk with the elder, it was just Jaebeom’s voice that made him talk less. It was so calming and soft, like a sweet lullaby. 

Youngjae was surprised by himself as he moved closer and closer with every hour that went by. He was glad that Jaebeom gave him his time to get more comfortable and he enjoyed the soft smile on the elders face, whenever the gap between them got smaller. At the beginning there was a huge gap between them but now, hours later, their foreheads rested against each other. 

"Do you believe in fate, Youngjae?" the elder asked out of the blue. "Mhm... I don’t know to be honest... Do you?" Jaebeom just nodded and brushed a single hair strand out of the youngers face "Do you think it's fate that we met? I mean... You didn’t want to be there and you were about to go... And I…, I mean it's not the place I'm usually hang around" he giggled softly and Youngjae wondered why. 

God it seemed like everything he did just made the elder smile. But since it was the most beautiful thing, he wouldn’t mind at all. Youngjae really liked the carefree behavior of the other and wished he would be a bit like this as well.

His heart fluttered as their eyes met "I think it's fate..." Jaebeom whispered and caressed his cheek gently with his thumb. It was just such a small touch, but Youngjae could hear how his heart was beating faster.

Maybe it was Fate, but Youngjae didn’t believe in these things. He didn't believe that there was a Higher power that brought people together, especially not in his chase, but he won't destroy the naive thoughts of the elder. 

Jaebeom's light skin was glowing in the moonlight that fell through the window. Even with all the piercings on his ears and in his face he looked cute and soft with his ruffled hair. Youngjae caressed through the long hair of the elder and smiled as Jaebeom started to purr like a cat.

They stared in each others eyes, a shy smile lingered on both of their lips."Jaebeom?" he asked quietly and got a sleepy "mhm??" in response.

"... Can... Can you kiss me?" he asked shyly with an low voice. Jaebeom nodded with a huge smile on his face, and it seemed like his sleepiness was gone instantly. 

Jaebeom's lips brushed over his gently for a few times, before he finally pressed a soft kiss against Youngjae's lips. The younger couldn't contain his smile, his heart was beating fast as Jaebeom kissed him over and over again, plastering his lips with sweet kisses.  
"Can... Can I touch you Jaebeom?" he asked even more shy, a reddish color grew on his cheeks. 

Jaebeom rolled on his back and spread out his arms. "Touch me... I'm all yours Birthday Boy" he giggled softly and Youngjae was sure it was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

Youngjae moved closer and started to caresses his belly under the Shirt, Jaebeom didn’t move at all, still with a Smile on his face. "That's... That's not how I meant it Jaebeom and you know it... You... You can Touch me as well, okay?"

Jaebeom looked up at him with a gentle smile "I just needed to hear these words from you" he said while he wrapped his Hand around Youngjae's neck, pulling him closer for another kiss. 

Jaebeom's hand felt so good in his hair and to his own surprise, he started to nibble on Jaebeom's lower lip. "Ahh Youngjae...~ " Jaebeom moaned into the kiss and the younger took the chance to slide his tongue into the elders mouth. The kiss was still sweet and innocent, but he enjoyed it more than every kiss he had before.

Jaebeom's Fingers brushed over his arm, sending shivers through his whole body with this small gesture. Youngjae tilted his head just to deepen the kiss, he was surprised by himself, but the way Jaebeom felt and made him feel, gave him the confidence he needed.

His hands found Jaebeom's smooth belly and he caressed him softly. He smiled as Jaebeom moaned into their kiss by this small act. His hand brushed over the elders hard buds “Is that.. a Nipple Piercing?”. Jaebeom looked at him through lidded eyes “Do you like that?” he asked and Youngjae just nodded, it made him even more curious to explore his body.

He lifted Jaebeom’s shirt with shaking hands. The elder whined softly as his fingertips brushed over his chest and Youngjae could just imagine how he would sound, if he wouldn't be so shy.  
His lips found Jaebeom's warm skin. Slowly he pressed a soft kiss on the pierced Nip before he played around with his tongue, making the other moan in pleasure "Do you like that?" he asked back, as he whispered against his burning skin. Jaebeom nodded quickly, leaving out a shaky 'Yes' that made the younger lick and suck even harder. 

Jaebeom's moans were like music in his ear, he kissed and caressed his skin softly, just to get more of these addicting sounds. 

He couldn't hold back his own small moan as Jaebeom’s hands found his hair and caressed him softly. Wasn’t he the one who said, he would not do the things? But it just felt so right, he wanted to feel Jaebeom so bad, more than he ever wanted to feel someone else before.

Youngjae kissed Jaebeom's neck as his hand trailed down in the direction of his pants. Jaebeom shivered under his touch, another sweet moan escaped his lips, as Youngjae's hand found his length. Jaebeom spread his legs automatically, giving him a better access. 

"Are... Are you sure you want that? You don't have to do that..." he whispered with a trembling voice and rosy cheeks. Youngjae just nodded and wrapped his hand around Jaebeom fully. 

Youngjae whimpered as Jaebeom's fingertips brushed over his crotch. "Let's do it together... What do you think?" Jaebeom asked gently while he palmed him over the thin fabric of his underwear. 

The younger could just nod, not sure what to expect, but his belly tingled in anticipation.  
He was a bit confused as Jaebeom pulled Youngjae's hand out of his pants and sat up. "Wh... What? was it not good?" Jaebeom shook his head and just smiled at him again.

Jaebeom helped him out of his pants and got out of his underwear as well. He blushed as Jaebeom stripped out of his shirt and sat there totally naked with spread legs. "come here and sit across from me like this" he said while he opened his arms wide. 

Youngjae wrapped his arms around his neck, after he sat down between Jaebeom's legs. "But.. That's so embarrassing.." he whispered with a huge blush on his face. He tried to hide his groin with his shirt and again, he wished he would be as carefree as Jaebeom. 

"Why Youngjae? Because I can see your beautiful body like this?" Jaebeom asked while he helped him out of his Shirt. Youngjae nodded slowly and pouted. Jaebeom shook his head with a smile on his face. He pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on Youngjae's forehead. "In my eyes you are beautiful, so don’t worry about me....” Jaebeom whispered and caressed his back gently. “Would you do me a favor? Can you close your Eyes?"

Youngjae nodded shyly and did as he was told. His breath was speeding up by the unknown situation. He tried to calm down, tried to put his trust into the elder.

His head rolled back, a soft whimper escaped his lips as he felt Jaebeom's thumbs brushing over his hard nips. It felt even more intense since his eyes were closed and he was focused on nothing but the gentle touch of the elder. He enjoyed it a lot, his concerns about his own body were forgotten soon.

He felt the elders hot breath ghosting above his chest before he felt his tongue playing with his nipples. Youngjae grabbed Jaebeom's hair, needing something to hold onto. Another moan left his lips as he felt Jaebeom's Fingertips caressing over his hips and sides, "J... Jaebeom...". He could feel how he stopped to suck at his nips for a second and smiled against his chest. 

Jaebeom's fingers ghosted over his inner thighs, his whole body was shaking in pleasure and need. "Jaebeom... Jaebeomie... Please... Please Touch me there" he whimpered. Jaebeom's lips found Youngjae's, as his fingers brushed over his hard on teasingly.

Youngjae couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his hand around Jaebeom's member, hoping the other would do the same. He wanted it, he wanted Jaebeom so bad and he wanted to forget about his fears, at least just for tonight. 

He rested his head on Jaebeom's shoulder, as he started to stroke him slowly. He palmed the elders tip, smearing the pre cum all over his length to get a better friction, making it more pleasurable for the elder. Finally Jaebeom's hand found his rock hard erection, now it was his turn to moan against Jaebeom's neck. Their lips were connected, sharing wet and desperate kisses as they started to move their hands around each other. 

Youngjae couldn't take his eyes off the elder, watching the silent cry of pleasure as he gripped Jaebeom's length bit tighter, "Ahhh~ like that... Yeah..." Jaebeom whined between his moans. 

Youngjae's gaze wandered to the crotch of the elder. Jaebeom's cock looked so good between his fingers. His mouth was watering by the sight of his leaking erection, he was surprised by himself for thinking like this, for being desperate and needy like this. He wanted to wrap his lips around him, taste him, feel him inside of his mouth. He wanted to feel more of him, being one with the other. He wanted to wrap his limbs around him, wanted to be intertwined until the morning comes.  
Not today. No, he wanted to have him more than just tonight. 

His glance trailed over the hair that connected his manhood and his belly Button, further over his soft tummy to his wide chest with his hard nipples. Every part of his body looked so beautiful, he wished he could kiss every centimeter, leaving love marks all over him. 

Youngjae blushed as Jaebeom's eyes found his, a soft smile was playing around his lips "like what you see?" he breathed out heavily. Youngjae nodded, his mouth fell open as Jaebeom tightened the grip around his cock, spilling silent cries of pleasure, "I'm so close... I'm so close Jaebeom" .  
He just nodded and stopped to stroke him as he moved closer, "Together" Was everything he breathed out. It was so hot that Jaebeom was as needy for his touch, as he was for the elder. He always tried to push these thoughts in the back of his head, but he missed the feeling of being desired, he missed to be touched like that and to feel the warmth of someone else. 

Their members rubbed against each other as they intertwined their hands around them. It took them some time to get their movements in Sync, but soon they found the right rhythm to please both of them. It was already intimate as they jerked each other off, but now it was even closer, more intimate than before. Maybe than everything he ever did before. 

Never did he thought that he would do such things with a man he just met. He needed time, to open up, to let his guards down to be like this, but Jaebeom broke his walls without even knowing about them. 

Youngjae noticed that Jaebeom watched every expression that was written on his face, soaking in the pleasured face of the younger. Youngjae felt so shy as the elder looked so deep into his eyes, while he flicked his hand faster by now. "Gonna cum soon Youngjae... You... So pretty..." he whispered as his movements became sloppier. 

Youngjae inhaled sharply as Jaebeom threw his head into his neck, his mouth hang wide open as the youngers Name spilled from his lips. He could feel Jaebeom's release on his hand and belly soon after. Youngjae tried to forget about his own need for release, as he took the lead over their tempo, guiding Jaebeom through his orgasm. 

And damn it was worth it. Jaebeom’s whole body was twitching and shaking as he looked at Youngjae with hooded eyes, whimpering sweet cries of pleasure. 

Jaebeom was kissing his neck, using too much tongue and too much saliva but he couldn’t care less. Youngjae cried out his name, as the elders teeth gripped into the soft skin of his neck and finally he released his seeds between their chests soon after. 

Youngjae rested his forehead on Jaebeom's as they guided each other through their aftermath, breathing heavy from the Orgasm they just shared. 

They Fell back into the sheets and hugged each other tight, both needy for the touch of the other.

"We... We should shower..." Youngjae said while he looked at his hand and belly, that was strained with their cum. Jaebeom pouted and shook his head like a child. "too tired... want to cuddle." he whispered, his eyes were already closed. "but it's all sticky Jaebeom" Youngjae whined back at him, hoping the other would join him.

Jaebeom slowly took the youngers hand into his. Youngjae's eyes widened as he felt the soft licks over his palm. "Jaebeom what..." he asked with a shaky voice, his cheeks were burning out of embarrassment. "Cleaning you ...." Jaebeom whispered sleepily as he continued to lick their seeds off his hand. God, he should be disgusted, but he wasn't. Actually he loved it and he loved the enjoying sounds from the elder. 

Jaebeom smiled as he had finished to clean him up. His lips glistered wet with saliva and other substances, as the dim light of the street lamp bathed his face in a soft glow. It was perfect, Jaebeom was perfect. At least in this Moment.

Slowly his lips found Jaebeom's soft ones. He could taste his own and Jaebeom on his lips, but he played around with his tongue until Jaebeom gave him access into his depths. 

Their kiss went deeper. Even tho It was super wet and sloppy, he found himself enjoying it. Maybe it was because he was tired as hell or it was because it was Jaebeom who he kissed.  
Jaebeom… the man he just met, the man he will probably never feel again. 

"will we ever see us again?" Youngjae asked shyly with worry in his voice. He caressed trough Jaebeom’s soft hair, trying to avoid the nervous feeling that crawled back into his stomach. 

Sure they talked a lot this night, but he didn't ask about the Job Jaebeom was working for and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know more about it. He was too afraid that the elder just saw him as a dumb one who got into his net, just like maybe others before. Nothing special at all.

His heart felt heavy as he heard Jaebeom's words, it wasn’t the answer he was hoping for. "I don't know Youngjae... Do you think we'll meet again?" he asked slowly while he caressed his cheek softly with his thumb.

"I want to see you again... Do you want it as well?" he asked and his heart was beating fast, afraid about being rejected from the elder.

"I want to see you again as well... So I guess we will meet again, right?... But for now, let's sleep". He kissed him softly and Youngjae nodded as closed his eyes. He snuggled closer into the crook of Jaebeom's neck and wrapped his arms and legs around him. Youngjae inhaled the sweet scent of the elder as he drifted into a restful and dreamless sleep. 

~♡~

the sun was already shining bright as he opened his eyes. “Jaebeom..?” he looked around, but the place next to him was empty. He was so confused, did he dream it?  
Youngjae looked down on himself and blushed hard as he found the traces from their shared night. Sure, he could have made the mess by himself, but the dark love mark on his belly told another story. He sighed deeply as his fingers brushed over his stomach, he could still feel the warm touch from the elder on his body.

His heart was clenching, as he was sure that he was alone in his flat. He fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Youngjae felt how wet tears rolled down his cheek, he felt even more dumb for crying over something stupid like this. So it was just a lie mhm? He should have known right? 

He hugged his pillow and let out all the tears that he didn't want to spend. He should have known that it would end like this, that the other one just looked for fun. But it felt so good, so damn right... But it seems like, that he was the only one who felt like this. He felt so dumb and hurt, for opening up like this just to be another victim of the other. 

Youngjae slowly wrapped a blanket around him, his whole body hurted and he just wanted to stay home for the rest of his life. He buried his head in the pillow that still smelled like Jaebeom’s cologne. He must have fell asleep again. He opened his eyes slowly and looked for his phone as his gaze fell on a small paper on his bed stand. 

" 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐~  
𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘. =(

𝙸 𝚂𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚝....  
𝚂𝚘 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗.....  
𝙸'𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚎...  
𝙺𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝙹𝚊𝚎𝚋𝚎𝚘𝚖 𝚡. 

𝙿𝚂: 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝.  
𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍...🖤"

"what... The..." he started at the piece of paper in disbelieve. He scrunched the sheet in his hands, just to unfold it and read it over and over again. 

"Jaebeom... You are so dumb... How should I find you?" he shook his head and sank back into his sheets. 

~♡~

It was Thursday and the night with Jaebeom was nearly two weeks ago.  
Youngjae was sure he would never see the elder again, not that he wanted to anymore, since he made him suffer like this. But a small Part in him still wanted to see him again, at least to slap his bright smile out of his face. 

He never wanted to go there again but he found himself in front of the Club where he spend his birthday. 

Youngjae entered the bar and was already annoyed by the loud noises. He sat on a Chair and shyly waved the bartender over. "Excuse me but... Do you know if Ähm... JayB works here tonight?" he asked with a blushed face, too embarrassed about this whole situation. 

The Bartender looked at him with a confused look and it made the whole situation even worse. Youngjae was about to go as the others face lit up. "Ahhh...you meant Jaebeom? Im Jaebeom? "  
He asked with an amused tone. "I... I don't know, I just know that he works here and that his Name is Jaebeom, JayB or whatever" he tried to sound annoyed, but his blushed face probably revealed him.

"Did he say that? Ahh this asshole," the other one giggled and held his Hand out for him. "I'm Jackson, I'm his friend. He doesn't work here... He just lost a bet. He always said that he's sexy and not cute, so we made him dance here to show his sexiness" Jackson said while he scratched his neck "I'm sorry if he lied to you... Do you want his number or something?" he asked with a soft smile on his face. 

Youngjae shook his head in anger, he felt so dumb for thinking that Jaebeom was a Stripper. "No and please don't tell him that I was here. It was nice to meet you, but I have to go now" he said and sprinted out of the Club. 

He was so mad and he didn't even know why. He thought about all the things they talked about and yeah... He had to admit that Jaebeom never said he would work there and Youngjae didn't ask about it, so why was he even mad? 

Maybe because it still felt like everything was a lie or that his only way to find him was gone. Sure he could ask for his Number, but Youngjae had still some pride left. 

Youngjae walked through the park near his flat to collect his thoughts. The soft Moonlight was shining on him, as he sat down on a bench. His head fell back into his neck while he rubbed his eyes out of exhaustion and tiredness. Damn Im Jaebeom, he doesn’t want to think about this man any longer, but whenever he closes his eyes, he sees his soft features. 

His heart ached again as he thought about their soft kisses, the gentle touches and the intimacy they shared. He couldn’t forget Jaeboms eyes that were glued on him before the waves of pleasure washed over him. It made him feel so good at the moment, so sexy, as if his looks alone could make the other one feel all these things. But maybe it wasn’t because of Jaebeom, but only the need to be attractive to someone, to boost his lacking confidence. Yes, he didn't need the long haired wannabe stripper at all, at least that’s what he tried to tell himself.

Youngjae sighed and turned away quickly as he took a look in the Mirror of the elevator. He looked tired and the dark circles under his eyes shimmered trough his makeup. 

He slipped out of his clothes as soon as he closed his door and went under the shower. His head rested on the piles of his bathroom, finally the tears were coming out, that he held back for the past two weeks. His silent sobs haven't found an end, as snuggled into his bed afterwards.

He glanced over to the place where Jaebeom slept two weeks ago and his fingertips brushed over the pillow. And there he was again, thinking about him at 1.31 am.  
Why was he even so desperate to see him again? To feel him again and to be in his arms when they just met once? When the other one probably didn't care at all!?  
Damn Jaebeom and damn Feelings.

~♡~

It was two weeks ago since he woke up in his empty bed. Two weeks of looking for the elder even if he did not want to.  
It wasn't like he went to places he thought Jaebeom could be, but his eyes always wandered around wherever he went, just in the hope to see him somewhere between all the other people. 

He couldn't sleep well the whole time and he was more than tired as he sat down in the cozy Café his friend recommended him. He ordered an Iced Americano and scrolled through his phone. Should he try to look for him on social Media? He shook his head immediately. He really had enough to feel in love with someone, he just had a One Night Stand with, ‘Pull your shit together Youngjae’ he told himself. He leaned back into his chair and enjoyed the quietness of the nearly empty place. 

"And... Do you believe in fate now?" a familiar voice asked him shyly. He looked up with wide eyes and his mouth Fell open in disbelieve "Jae... Jaebeom....". The elder smiled and sat across from him. 

"So you found me" a smile hushed over his face, his cheeks were glowing in a soft rosé.  
Youngjae blushed and pouted immediately. "It's not like I was looking for you, since you left me without a proper goodbye. ‘Come and find me’” he said while rolling his eyes “Do you even know how dumb I feel? And Now you look at me with your dumb smile and your cute puppy face and think everything is 'Fate' ... " it sounded harsher than he wanted it to be, but the exhaustion made him mad and easily irritated. 

Jaebeom backed away and looked a bit hurt. “I missed you” he whispered with a quiet voice. “You missed me? then why didn’t you come over? At least you knew where I live and don't tell me it was because of your fate bullshit”. “I was there…" he said with Anger in his voice "A few times to be honest, but you never opened the door. I even left my number in your Mailbox, but you never called. I thought you don’t want to see me or… that it shouldn't be… you know?”. Youngjae looked surprised “When?”. “The last time was Thursday…” Jaebeom said with a blushed face and Youngjae was glad that he seemed less angry than seconds before.

He thought about the pile of newsletters and unopened letters and sighed deeply, “I missed you too, Jaebeom.” he looked at the elder, a gentle smile was playing on his lips.

Jaebeom took his hand in his and caressed him softly with his thumb "Do you really think I would let you go? Sure, I wanted to see if fate brings us together again, I'm a bit romantic you know.. " he winked at Youngjae, fortunately it seemed like the old playful Boy came back. "but I really uhm... want to get to know you better, so there is no way that I would let you go..." Jaebeom looked down at their hands, a soft smile was lingered on his lips.

Youngjae relaxed by the words and shook his head, they could talk this about it later.  
"So… why do you work here? What's with your other job?" He asked even tho he knowed the truth. He had a hard time to hold back his smile.

Jaebeom giggled and leaned back into his chair, "Well, like I said, I'm a bit romantic. I met this wonderful man and .... I was hoping to get serious with him, so I thought the Stripper thing could be a problem for our relationship. You know… All the boys and girls that run after me. So I thought I should look for another job..." He sighed dramatically and Youngjae just rolled his eyes. 

"Jaebeom... I know that you were on this stage because you lost a bet, your friend Jackson told me." 

“You do? Damn, I hope that wasn't the only reason why you took me home with you…” he looked at him with puppy eyes and Youngjae's heart melted immediately .”So… would you go on a date with me or am I uninteresting now that you know the truth?" he asked with a low voice, now he was the one who was nervous. 

"No…" Youngjae smiled and shook his head. Jaebeom looked up at him "No I don't want to go out with you, or no im still interested in you?" 

Youngjae smiled softly "No you aren't less interesting just because you aren't a stripper and Yes I want to go out with you." 

Jaebeom smiled wide and kissed his hand softly. "I'm happy to hear that." he smiled and leaned forward before he whispered sweetly "And just for you to know, I said goodbye... But you just snored in response". Youngjae blushed and slapped him softly.  
Damn, this Im Jaebeom.

~♡~

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to write it but I hope you liked it so far.  
> Thank you for reading it 💚  
> Im happy about every kudo and constructive criticism.
> 
> The Title is not the best but I couldn't find another one that fits better 
> 
> Thanks to Ibolya for always reading my Things first and giving me the strength to keep writing on it. 🙏 It means alot.💚
> 
> Thanks to Monika for reading it aswell and giving me a live Update while reading it 🤧 you gave me the last push to post it so you better bookmark it now 💚


End file.
